


All's fair in love and board games

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Board Games, Cosmic Encounter, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Polyamory, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, Triad - Freeform, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy wants to find a board game that Fitzsimmons aren't good at, and it's proving to be harder than she thought. But maybe she can find other things along the way.





	All's fair in love and board games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passing GO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291839) by [Bus_Kids_Burgade (Inthemorninglight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemorninglight/pseuds/Bus_Kids_Burgade). 



> From a tumblr prompt: "Prompt where Daisy tries to find a game that FitzSimmons aren't good at and they are continuously beating her at them." 
> 
> Rated M for language and because I don’t always let them make out, but when I do, they get dirty.

If you want a more in-depth description of Fitzsimmons hustling everyone at Monopoly, you should definitely read [Passing GO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13291839) by @buskidsburgade! (And if not, you should read it anyway, because it's A-mazing!)

* * *

 

It begins in the most ridicule of ways: with Jemma’s invincible hegemony at Scrabble. Skye has never considered herself that much of a competitive person, not even close to the level Jemma evidently is. But they live thirty-thousand feet above the ground, and besides the occasional alien infection and egotistic mega magnate with a gun, their lives can get kind of dull. Especially when one happens to have long dry spells without internet because… reasons, and the game supply on the Bus is limited, and losing over and over again can get boring.

Really, it’s only understandable, especially when Simmons is so shameless about it.

The problem is, of course, that is not enough to want to win; she can not for the life of her beat Simmons. She has tried everything, up to sneaking her cellphone inside a long sleeve and looking for long, fancy-looking words online; she is not above cheating on a gameboard to turn around this problem that is driving her insane. She has even tried to co-opt Fitz to her side, but sometimes Fitz doesn’t care and sometimes even whispers obscure scottish words in Jemma’s ear to help her win (not that Simmons needs his help, anyway).

It has stopped being a matter of entertainment; it is now a matter of pride. And if you can’t defeat your enemy on their ground, you have to take them to yours.

* * *

She is buzzing with excitement the moment they have one ounce of peace and she can stray from the team long enough to buy a second-hand game of Monopoly. She has played it at St. Agnes around a million times, there is no way Simmons (or Simmons and her-partner-in-crime) can beat her at this. There is no way.

She is a queen at this game, and she is gonna _sweep the floor_ with them.

(Maybe she should check with Simmons if competitiveness can be infectious, just to be sure.)

She hides the Scrabble and then stars dropping slight hints here and there until Simmons herself starts complaining that it has been long enough since their last game night. Diligent as usual- meaning: complaining the whole time, but not even for one second refusing to do it-, Fitz goes looking for the Scrabble, and comes back empty-handed and with a confused look on his face.

Skye begins her carefully-planned routine of _Oh, look, I had this game this whole time, this is not a set-up like, at all_ , and Fitz and Simmons exchange one of those looks that replace entire conversations, and they both end up shrugging, and Skye has to keep herself in check to not pump her fist on the air.

* * *

Things don’t go as planned.

She wasn’t expecting them to be puny opponents, but she is _a queen_ at this game, and it doesn’t involve needing to know obscure, outdated english words in order to win.

But apparently it does involve non-verbal communication, and nobody warned her about that.

Maybe she was too focused on her expectations to beat them easily, but by the time Skye raises her head to pay attention to everyone’s else strategy and not only her own, it’s too late. Fitzsimmons had slowly creeped their way over the entire board, not only owning a great part of the properties, but also screwing almost any other strategy that other players might have. Skye gapes at them, too shocked to do more than let them finish them all in a couple of quick rounds, all while grinning at each other. She can’t even enjoy the murderous look May sends their way, that makes Jemma’s smile fizzle out and Fitz hide slightly behind his partner.

_(“I was not hiding! And even if I were, can you really blame me?”)_

Disappointment lasts in her only a minute, until her resolution steels; now she has been beaten on her own ground, and this has become personal. This is on, this is _so_ on.

* * *

A lot of things happens on their lives, including but not limited to: the Pod, a brain injury, an interplanetary stay, the discovery of superpowers, a change of name, an undercover mission at Hydra, the discovery of a wolf inside the hen, the death of a beloved teammate, alien writing on walls. They are not the same people, but they aren’t that different either, and the long rivalry at board games is just an excuse Daisy uses to try to reconnect with her two beloved friends.

She finds them cuddling on a couch on the lounge, and her stomach does a somersault at the view, half happy and half displeased, a confusing mix of feelings that she doesn’t have time to decipher right now. Instead, she drops unceremoniously on the coffee table in front of them both the pack of beers and her newest acquisition.

“You might not now this,” she begins, voice dead-serious, and both Fitz and Simmons glance up at her with confused eyes. “But when we were on the Bus, I was obsessed with beating Simmons at Scrabble, which, you know, it’s a fruitless task.” Simmons looks very pleased with herself, and Fitz rolls his eyes. Daisy smiles. “Then, I tried to show my out-of-the-charts skills at Monopoly, but I wasn’t counting with your psychical link to give you two such an advantage. Now, you might think that I’m being foolish, showing you my intentions of destroying you two at board games so obviously, but I am not. I don’t need to be secretive about it anymore, because I have found the ultimate game to destroy you.”

They are both smiling at her, and that rips a smile out of her, even through the tough facade she is trying to sell.

“Oh, yes? How can you be so sure?” Simmons is already rubbing her hands together, paying no attention at Fitz’s pout for the hand she moved away from between his. Daisy hands her the blue and yellow box labeled  _[Cosmic Encounter](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmic_Encounter), _ and Simmons turns it around to read the summary, already in high-competitive mode.

“It’s a strategy game, and each player gets to be a different race of alien, and each one has the ability to bend or break one of the rules of the game. I’m already an actual alien with a very personal skillset. There is no way you are beating me at this.”

Jemma looks at her from under her lashes, while passing the box to Fitz.

“Um, just because some of your human DNA was modified by the Kree to gain macromollecules upon Terrigenesis, it doesn't mean that-”

Daisy lifts a hand to interrupt the science-babble.

_“An actual alien, Simmons.”_

Fitz points first at Daisy and then at Jemma with the cardboard arrow that represents an _hyperspace gate._

“Are we going to play or what?”

* * *

They end up having so much fun, forming intermingled alliances and trying to twist their alien’s powers to benefit themselves the most, feigning outrage each time one of them plays a Negotiate card and their opponent chooses an Attack one. Simmons is vicious, which surprises literally no one, while Daisy plays the persuasive way, always forming alliances, and Fitz spends more time being distracted by thinking about the possibilities the aliens’ powers could entail in real life than by the game itself.  

Daisy doesn’t even feel mad when, two beers in each and forty-five minutes of laughter after they got started, Fitz and Simmons happen to get at five colonies each at the same time. They even exchange a sugar-coated look and it makes her feel bubbly happy instead of nauseated.

They walk her back to her bunk, and have the decency to let her take the middle, and she doesn’t mind that they are holding hands behind her back, because her shoulders nuzzle against both of them.

“We gotta do this again soon.” Fitz uses as a goodbye while pressing the box on her hands.

“Yeah.” She can’t even think of bringing up her vendetta, because he is looking at her with intense blue eyes, Simmons’s fingers drawing figures on the sensitive skin of her wrist,  and what vendetta?  

They lean down at the same time to give her a kiss on the cheek each, and even a long time after they have left, Daisy can’t sleep, and it’s not because she is thinking of ways to bring them down.

* * *

By the time they have played half a dozen games of _Cosmic Encounter_ together, without Daisy being able to win even one, she has admitted that sometime along the insane road that has been the last three years, she has fallen in love with both of them. She doesn’t panic at the realization- well, she doesn’t panic more than usual-, because she is a well-trained spy, and she has gotten better at reading people, and consciously or not, they are _flooding_ her with tells that they might be on the same boat.

They “sacrifice” a lot of time they could be spending together, alone- with all that it implies- to be with her; as bad as she is at lying, Jemma is not much better at flirting, all hooded eyes and little smiles, and even if it’s not subtle, it makes Daisy’s heart race; Fitz, on the other hand, tries his darnest best to not touch her, and blushes and stutters whenever Daisy is the one to initiate physical contact. Daisy can’t help thinking that they are lucky they fell in love with each other, best friends since forever, trust and intimacy already part of the deal, because they would be _useless_ on the dating field.

(She finds them endearing all the same.)

She tries to come with a plan to come onto them that is not blurting it out in the middle of a game, because she has been this close to doing it a few times already. And then the idea comes to her: she could use her infamous quest to beat them at a game as an excuse to get them hot and bothered, and that as the much-needed catalyst for what needs to happen already. It’s a little bit of a stretch, because Twister is not a board game, but she can wing it.

(Besides, it probably will even be the appropriate game for her to achieve her goal, because there is no way she can’t beat them at Twister. There is _no way_ she can't beat Leopold _we didn't even pass our field assignments_ Fitz and Jemma _forgets how to move her legs when she is too absorbed on an experiment_  Simmons at physical proficiency.)

They agree to it with such eagerness that it doesn’t left much options: either they know that she is using it as an excuse to move things forward, or they are onto her with a plan of their own.

Either way, Daisy can not wait.

* * *

Okay, maybe she didn’t plan things through. _Again._

Problem number one: Jemma showed up to Daisy’s bedroom (Fitz suggested it, saying that he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of half the base, and Daisy only smirked in response) in freaking shorts. Never in her life had Daisy seen her showing such obscene amount of creamy, freckled skin, and how is she supposed to even be able to use the spinner with that sight in front of her, she doesn’t know.

Problem number two: They showed up ten minutes late, their hairdos disheveled and their breathing ragged, and Fitz is sporting a very obvious love bite right under his ear, and whenever Daisy is freed from the spell of Jemma’s legs for more than two seconds, she can not stop staring at it.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m going to sweep the floor with the two of you.” She calls her old motto stretching her arms in front of her chest, trying to look much less affected by them than she really is. Fitz groans, and Jemma beams at her.

“You can always try.”

“Oh, Jemma Simmons, is that a challenge?” She knows her tone is maybe a tad too flirty,  but they are in her bedroom, wearing comfy clothes and smiling at her after they clearly did a detour to make-out, and really, she is only human.

And then, to make things even worse- or better- Jemma leans and kisses her on the cheek, slowly and with intention, leaving Daisy shivering.

“You know it is.”  

Daisy raises her eyes expecting to see Fitz averting his own eyes, playing dumb, but he is looking intently at her, and okay, it’s good to know they are all at least reading the same book, if not on the same page.

Maybe she didn’t need to plan things through, because maybe things don’t go as planned, but they sure go the way she wanted them to go.

They start fairly simple, Fitz with one foot in red and the other in green, Daisy on blue and yellow two lines ahead of him, while Simmons is on the other end of the mat, squatting already to have both hands in yellow. Daisy owns the old spinner, of course, but right now they are using an app that tells them instructions with only a voice command. When it’s her turn and she gets _left hand-green,_ she considers her options; Fitz is awfully quiet behind her, and Jemma is looking up with hooded eyes, and maybe she is playing it a little too early, but she gotta start testing the waters, and instead of just crouching down and placing her hand right next to her foot, she leans forward and places it right next to Jemma’s knees, bending at the waist instead of at the knees like a normal person would.

She can hear Fitz’s breath hitching, and she can only imagine the view he’s got in front of him, with her being almost in all fours, but she doesn’t turn her head to give him a cheeky look, too entranced with Jemma’s lips from so up close.

“Hi.” She sounds even more breathless than expected, and the way Jemma is biting her lower lip makes her feel like this is a dense dream.

“Hi yourself.”

It’s Jemma’s turn, and Daisy is not sure if it’s just a coincidence, if Fitz rigged the app or if the cosmos just wants this to happen for once and for all, but Jemma gets _right hand-green,_ and the way she rearranges herself leaves her mouth even more aligned with Daisy’s eyes.

Fits stutters while he asks the app to spin for him, and when he gets _right foot- blue,_ instead of just closing a little his stance and keep himself on the same line, he goes two lines ahead, his leg gracing against Daisy’s, eliciting a whimper out of both of them. She shakes her lower body, a little out of desperation, a little out of wanting to tease him, and his sharp intake of breath makes a shiver run all the way up to her spine, filling her head with a fuzzy sensation.

“Is this okay, Daisy?” Fitz voice is soft and tentative, and Daisy turns her head around to see what he means, and sees his hands looming over her hips, trembling slightly. Her heart climbs to her throat, and prevents her from stating her- very enthusiastic- consent for him to touch her.

“Oh, this is getting ridiculous.” Jemma’s voice takes Daisy out of her daze, and in the middle of turning her head to look at her, Daisy finds Jemma’s lips against hers.

It takes her a minute to process what is happening, and only after one very superficial intake of breath and the soft pressure of Fitz’s hands against her hips, she moans against Jemma’s lips and opens her mouth to kiss her deeply, her knees falling to the ground to support her weight while her hands go to Jemma’s face.

She kisses Jemma enthusiastically and messily, both of them grasping at each other’s faces, shoulders, arms. It’s an experience like any other she had before, kneeling on a Twister mat, Jemma’s hair getting all over her face, and Jemma’s cologne controlling all her senses, and she feels ethereal and very very alive at the same time. She only stops to take a much needed breath when she feels Fitz’s strong hands once again over her hips, and Daisy tugs on his arms until his front is pressed flush against her back.

“Come here, handsome.” She can feel the heat of Fitz’s blush on his cheek that is pressed against her neck, and she moves his arms encouragingly until they are crossed over her waist. Jemma is biting her lower lip, her hair in even more disarray than when they got here, pupils blown wide while looking at Fitz holding Daisy.

“Damn, that is hot.”

She wants to ask them if they are sure, to make explicitly clear that they are okay with the rapid direction this is taking, but she can’t find her voice under Jemma’s powerful stare, with Fitz’s lips trailing soft kisses from her ear to her collarbone. Jemma is far more composed than either herself or Fitz- she can feel him trembling despite the tenderness of his kisses and the boldness of his erection pressing against the back of her thighs- , and Daisy gestures for her to get closer. Jemma kneels in front of her, and kisses Daisy once more, this time sweeter and more languid, and moves her lips slowly from Daisy’s lips across her cheek until he reaches her neck.

She has been trying her hardest to at least pretend that she was keeping her cool so far, but when she _feels_ them kissing each other against the sensitive skin of her neck, her body pressed tight between theirs, she lets herself become unhinged, her fingers pressing possessively against Jemma’s hips, her ass grinding shamelessly against Fitz’s groin. Jemma gasps, a long drawn-out moan ripped out of her, and only then Daisy realizes that while one of Fitz’s hands has slipped under the cloth of her own tank-top, the other has slid down to press the heel of his palm against the apex of Jemma’s thighs, and that is more than enough, that is too much.

“Jemma is right, this is getting ridiculous.” She doesn’t push them apart, but she moves her body until it makes a little bit of room in between theirs; she is suffocating a little, and she needs to get a clear yes out of them both before things progress any further, and Jemma is the most erotic of views, but she hasn’t looked Fitz in the eyes for a while, and she wants to know what he looks like when she takes him apart. “One, we need to talk about this first and, two, we are not having sex on a Twister mat.”

Fitz laughs, a fully-formed laugh that makes her belly do things that are just ridiculous, considering that she just had this man’s erection pressed against her body. Jemma grins and winks at her.

“Wanna bet?”     

(Spoiler alert: Jemma Simmons never loses.)

* * *

Only after she wakes up pressed between them, Jemma’s hair tickling her nose and Fitz’s hand warm on her sternum, she realizes that she was the first one to break her position and therefore the first one to lose.

She can’t even pretend that she is mad about it.

* * *

She was- quite literally- ripped out of bed for a mission, and to say that she was a little nervous to come back and talk to them two days later, would be short of an understatement. Of course, they did quite their share of talking before things unraveled, but one thing is what one says with the body hot and bothered and another one is what happens when one has to face the consequences.

They are waiting for her at the hangar when she gets off the Zephyr, holding hands, and her heart melts. Fitz takes the outer tactic gear off her while Jemma fusses over any possible injury. When they are sure she is okay and they got her down to the basic black clothes they all wear under the tactic gear, they take her to their bunk by her hands.

Daisy is about to make a snarky comment about how they couldn’t get enough, they need already a second round, just out of nerves, but she is glad she didn’t when, while Fitz is punching the code to enter the room, Jemma warns her, “We got a present for you.”

Fitz rolls his eyes, and Daisy is sure they agreed to keep it shush until they could give it to her, and she can only grin.

They get inside and neither of them sits down, Jemma bouncing excitedly on her toes while Fitz retrieves the package. Her fingers tremble over the bow- tied to a manic precision, obviously Jemma’s handwork-, and when she raises her head, they both nod to encourae her to open it.

It’s a board game. Of course it’s a board game, and Daisy glides a finger over the letters [Pandemic: Legacy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pandemic_\(board_game\)#Pandemic_Legacy), a little choked up for no good reason.

“We wanted to give you this,” Jemma begins. “Because we know of your goal to beat us at board games. And we respect that, but we also want to raise you one better.”

“It’s a collaborative game,” Fitz chips in. “So no matter if we win or lose, we will be doing it together.”  

Daisy licks her upper lip, torn between ripping the plastic wrap of the box or throwing them both on the bed. Both? Maybe then can do both.

“You just knew you had run out of luck and I was going to _shred you apart_ the next time we played something together.”

They exchange a look, and they both take a step towards her.

“Or we might prefer that you shred us apart _some other ways.”_     

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
